The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method and a medium for information processing. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and a method for information processing involving the recording of pictures, as well as to a medium for accommodating that method.
Coming progressively into general use today are techniques for having video and audio signals from a TV broadcasting station received by a tuner-equipped personal computer and for converting the received video and audio signals into suitable digital data which are recorded on a recording medium such as a hard disk and reproduced as needed.
However, the personal computer capable of recording such pictures has a problem that it takes labor and time to recognize the content of a recorded picture.
It is thus an object of the present invention addressing the problem described above to allow the user to know the content of a recorded picture in short time and with a high degree of reliability.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus comprising: recording means for recording a moving picture; and display controlling means for controlling an operation to display information on said moving picture stored in said recording means as a first picture represented by an icon, a second picture represented by a string of characters or a third picture represented by an icon or a predetermined still picture in one of display areas each corresponding to a recording date or a recording plan date of a moving picture wherein said display areas are obtained as a result of division of a display screen.
In a preferred structure according to the invention, the display controlling means is capable of controlling a display operation so as to display information on said moving pictures recorded in said recording means in a display format of said second picture which is represented by a string of characters.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing method comprising the steps of: recording a moving picture; controlling an operation to display information on said moving picture stored at said recording step as a first picture represented by an icon, a second picture represented by a string of characters or a third picture represented by an icon or a predetermined still picture in one of display areas each corresponding to a recording date or a recording plan date of a moving picture wherein said areas are obtained as a result of division of a display screen.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a medium for causing an information processing apparatus to execute a program comprising the steps of: recording a moving picture; controlling an operation to display information on said moving picture stored at said recording step as a first picture represented by an icon, a second picture represented by a string of characters or a third picture represented by an icon or a predetermined still picture in one of display areas each corresponding to a recording date or a recording plan date of a moving picture wherein said areas are obtained as a result of division of a display screen.
According to the information processing apparatus, the information processing method and the medium according to the present invention, a moving picture is recorded and control is executed to display information on the moving picture as a first picture represented by an icon, a second picture represented by a string of characters or a third picture represented by an icon or a predetermined still picture in one of display areas each corresponding to a recording date or a recording plan date of a moving picture wherein the display areas are obtained as a result of division of a display screen. As a result, the content of a recorded picture can be known speedily and reliably.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts or elements denoted by like reference symbols.